<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tear by MaddyBaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965183">Tear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyBaby/pseuds/MaddyBaby'>MaddyBaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superhero BTS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Blind Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Disabled Character, Gun Violence, Hoseok is Daredevil, Hostage Situations, Hurt Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Lawyer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Lawyer Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyBaby/pseuds/MaddyBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to help — wants to make sure everyone is safe. But he isn’t Daredevil right now. He is just as much of a sitting duck as everyone else here. He forces himself not to show any signs of unease or distress. <em>Don’t tense up, don’t pretend to feel ill and ask Namjoon if they can just come back another day.</em> (Even though he knows Namjoon would give in right away. They would do anything for each other.) Why did they have to choose today of all days to deposit their most recent check from a client into their law firm’s bank account?</p>
<p>Hoseok and Namjoon get caught up in a bank robbery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope &amp; Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope &amp; Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superhero BTS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! In case you're a new reader, this fic takes place in a universe where Hoseok is Daredevil, a superhero from the MCU. This is part of a series of non-chronological one shots. You don't have to have seen Daredevil or read any of the previous fics in this series to read this, but things might be a little confusing at some points. I hope you enjoy reading, though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok knows what is about to happen. </p>
<p>He realized it around three minutes ago, when the cargo van was two miles away from the bank that he and Namjon are currently waiting in line at. Four heartbeats. Four people. Four <em>dangerous</em> people, all discussing their plan in voices that vary in deepness. All men. They have several loaded guns between them, it’s hard to count the exact amount, but Hoseok can smell the gunpowder. He can hear their anxious breathing, can taste the salt of their adrenaline-fueled sweat as it rolls off of them in waves. But he can’t do anything. It isn’t like he can just yell for everyone to get out before the bank gets robbed, that would be crazy. </p>
<p>He wants to help — wants to make sure everyone is safe. But he isn’t Daredevil right now. He is just as much of a sitting duck as everyone else here. He forces himself not to show any signs of unease or distress. <em>Don’t tense up, don’t pretend to feel ill and ask Namjoon if they can just come back another day.</em> (Even though he knows Namjoon would give in right away. They would do anything for each other.) Why did they have to choose today of all days to deposit their most recent check from a client into their law firm’s bank account? </p>
<p>Usually businesses have employees to do this type of thing for them. The big law firms in New York pay people to handle their money, have multiple accountants for multiple branches. K&amp;J: Partners at Law is not one of those big firms. They have been active in Hell’s Kitchen for just shy of three months, and so far they have a total of one employee: their secretary. So, it is up to Hoseok and Namjoon to do most of the grunt work. </p>
<p>The van parks in the alley next to the bank, and the men quickly discuss their plan over again before they exit the vehicle. Hoseok feigns obliviousness. </p>
<p>“The person in front of us just moved up in line. Walk three steps forward,” Namjoon instructs softly. He grasps Hoseok just above the elbow while they move. It goes against all of Hoseok’s instincts to not dig his heels into the ground. Honestly, he’s tempted to throw his best friend over his shoulder and high tail it out of the building altogether. </p>
<p>Only three of the four men exit the van, the fourth waits in the driver’s seat to make a speedy getaway once the job is done. The one in the middle had smoked an entire pack of Marlboro cigarettes within the last twenty-four hours; he’s the leader. The one on the right is sweating way more than the other two under his ski mask. There is the sound of the safety switches on three guns being flicked off, and Hoseok has to repress a flinch. Any second now they’ll be inside the bank, and <em>God,</em> Hoseok feels sick to his stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The building’s entrance doors are thrown open with a loud slam. People cry out in fear and surprise. Marlboro shouts out orders for everybody to get down, and Namjoon drags Hoseok to the ground with him. </p>
<p>Hoseok doesn’t want to ask. He already knows a lot more than anybody else in this place. But he also knows that he has to if he doesn’t want to raise suspicion. Wouldn’t a blind guy want to know why he has been shoved to the ground without reason, and what the cause is for everyone’s panicked screaming and whimpering? He doesn’t want to ask, but he has to, he keeps telling himself. He <em>has</em> to. So he does. </p>
<p>“Namjoon, what’s happening?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everybody stay down and shut up! Eyes on the ground!” Yells one of the robbers. Not Marlboro and not the excessively sweaty one. This one has a slight lisp. As he barks commands, he turns in a circle to point his gun at anyone and everyone.</p>
<p>Hoseok flinches at the man’s volume, the sound grating on his ears. Namjoon puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, probably thinking that his flinch is from fear. A young woman across the bank begins quietly weeping, and tries to stifle her noises when the lisping robber shoves his weapon in her face. She only ends up crying harder. At the bank teller windows, the employees shovel money into Marlboro’s bags while he threatens them with his weapon. The sweaty one stations himself at the front doors and keeps a lookout for police. </p>
<p>Being right next to him, Hoseok can easily focus on Namjoon’s heart beating fast in his chest, just like every other person here who is being held hostage. But the rhythm is slightly different. He is scared, of course, but there’s something else there. He starts to brace himself against the floor like he is getting ready to push himself up. He is getting ready to do something really stupid, like attacking the closest robber to try and knock away his gun. Just before he stands up, Hoseok splays a firm hand against his best friend’s chest to stop him. </p>
<p>“Don’t do anything rash,” he whispers, keeping his own head tilted to the floor like Lisp told them all to do. </p>
<p>Namjoon huffs in frustration. “You know me too well,” he whispers back, and stays where he is. </p>
<p>Hoseok exhales quietly in relief as Namjoon settles down. He may not be able to blow his secret identity and take down the bank robbers, but he isn’t about to let one of the people he cares for most put their life in danger. Namjoon doesn’t take risks like that, that’s Hoseok’s job. He is the one that is supposed to put his life in peril every night in the pursuit to save others, because his soul is already tainted. He has been through too much already to shield himself from the sins and cruelty of the world. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Namjoon helps people in other ways. Like cheering up others by raving about the sea creatures from the latest nature magazine that he received in the mail, and by volunteering at food banks and homeless shelters in his free time. The man can always tell how to approach a situation, his emotional intelligence alone rivals all of Hoseok’s supernatural sensing abilities. Hoseok wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let Namjoon get hurt today, because Namjoon is overwhelmingly <em>good</em>. </p>
<p>Next to him, there is the unmistakable dial tone of a specific phone number being tapped out.  </p>
<p><b>NINE-ONE-</b> </p>
<p>A gun goes off, the sound reverberating in Hoseok’s skull. The dialing suddenly halts, and the phone clatters to the linoleum flooring of the bank as the person next to him crumples in on themselves. Hostages scream, and the taste of iron coats Hoseok’s lips as blood splatters on his face. He clenches his jaw and tries not to retch. He is helpless. Worse, he is useless. </p>
<p>“The man next to you was just shot in the stomach, if that wasn’t obvious. I think he was trying to call for help,” Namjoon explains to him in an urgent, hushed voice. “I think he’s dead.”</p>
<p>He is wrong, of course. The injured hostage’s heart is still beating, but it is weakening by the second. The pool of blood seeping from his bullet wound sounds like a waterfall to Hoseok’s heightened hearing. The man will be dead in five minutes if he doesn’t receive medical help. But Hoseok can’t tell Namjoon he knows all of that. So he just nods grimly, showing that he understands.</p>
<p>“Phones in the bag, now!” The sweaty robber on lookout duty shouts, pulling a cloth bag out of his pocket. </p>
<p>Lisp crushes the dying man’s cell phone under his shoe for good measure, then goes back to threatening the hostages with his weapon. The sweaty robber leaves his post at the entrance to stomp around the bank, gathering the phones of the hostages in his bag. Hoseok passes his phone to Namjoon, who gingerly puts both of their cells into the bag once it’s their turn. But the robber doesn’t seem satisfied. </p>
<p>“Glasses, too,” he growls at Hoseok, shocking the lawyers. </p>
<p>“Why?” Namjoon questions in defense of his friend. </p>
<p>“They could be Stark Tech or whatever. I don’t know if he can contact the police or not with those!” The robber replies, frustration clearly rising within him at being talked back to. </p>
<p>“Stark Tech… what? He’s blind!” Namjoon argues, and Hoseok knows this won’t end well if he doesn’t put a stop to it. </p>
<p>“Joon, it’s fine,” Hoseok says calmly. He raises one hand in surrender in the vague direction of the robber while he slowly takes his glasses off with the other. </p>
<p>They’re small and circular, a deep red color, per what Namjoon told him back when they went shopping for a new pair of sunglasses two months ago. Hoseok had the tendency to step on his glasses and break them way too often, or that’s what he told his friend. In reality, he used to have an awful habit of tossing his cane and glasses away somewhere in an alley while chasing after a target. That was before he finally decided to start dressing in all black on his nightly escapades.</p>
<p>Holding his newest pair of glasses out for the robber to take, he wonders if he can get the same ones on his next shopping trip when he inevitably needs to buy a new pair. No way he’s getting these back. The thought makes him frown. The atmosphere shifts between the three men once his unfocused eyes come into view. New people always get uncomfortable when they see his eyes for the first time. He keeps his gaze aimed towards the ground. The man’s fingers tighten around the cloth bag in humiliation when he realizes the glasses aren’t Stark Tech after all, and he quickly snatches them up. </p>
<p>Once he stalks off, Namjoon releases a half relieved, half affronted breath. He turns to Hoseok once the robber is out of earshot, and whispers frustratedly, “I had that!”</p>
<p>Hoseok huffs out a humorless laugh. His friend can be so stubborn sometimes, always defending Hoseok against ableist assholes regardless of the situation. It’s admirable, but during a time like this, it is also foolish. “Do you really think that he wouldn’t have shot you next if we didn’t cooperate? These guys don’t seem to be very conscientious, Joonie.”   </p>
<p>Namjoon mumbles something incoherently, probably admitting that his friend is right. Over by the bank teller desk the money transfer has halted due to the commotion of a hostage being shot. Marlboro is breathing heavily, he’s angry. It’s not good to have a trigger happy member on the team. There is a near-silent click, one that only Hoseok can hear. One of the bank tellers has just triggered the emergency alarm. </p>
<p>The police will be here soon, but not soon enough to save the innocent man from bleeding to death right next to him. He can’t just sit here and listen to him die. Hoseok slowly folds up his cane, then starts shifting himself closer to the bleeding man. He needs to put pressure on the wound. It won’t do much, but it will be at least something. </p>
<p>The sweaty robber goes back to his post keeping watch. Lisp continues walking around the hostages in a threatening manner. Hoseok counts his steps to determine when his back is turned to them, shifting closer to the injured man mere inches every time to remain unnoticed.  Forty steps for every full go-around.</p>
<p>Ten steps and they are directly in Lisp’s line of sight.</p>
<p>Twenty-one and he is passing the two lawyers, but they’re still in his periphery.</p>
<p>Thirty and he is completely turned away. Hoseok shifts closer.</p>
<p>A hand grips his upper arm tightly, snapping him from his focused state. It’s Namjoon.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he hisses worriedly through his teeth. Hoseok can tell his friend hasn’t taken his eyes off of their captors. The forty steps around start again. </p>
<p>“Trust me,” Hoseok breathes back, shaking off Namjoon’s grip as Lisp comes back around. </p>
<p>The next time they’re out of Lisp’s eyesight Hoseok risks closing the gap between himself and the bleeding man. He exhales in relief when no one calls him out for it. Carefully sliding his hands over the man’s torso, Hoseok makes a small show of searching for the bullet wound. He already knows exactly where it is, can hear the strange wheeze of air passing through it when the man struggles to take a breath in. But Namjoon is watching Hoseok’s every move, so he has to keep up appearances. </p>
<p>When he finds the wound he presses down firmly. A weak groan of pain comes from the man at the sudden pressure, but Hoseok shushes him. This might not be enough to keep the man from dying, but he has to try. </p>
<p>“Shit! It’s the cops!” The sweaty robber exclaims as sirens sound from nearby. </p>
<p>Marlboro swears, banging a fist on the bank teller table. He presses his gun against an employee’s head, and she screams. “Which one of you bitches triggered the alarm, huh?!” he demands.</p>
<p>The hostages all cry out in fear at the display of violence, still shaken from the last time a gun was shot. All the noise disorients Hoseok. The crying, the sirens, the robbers cursing, everyone’s rapid heartbeats. A headache starts pounding away at his brain and he grits his teeth. <em>Center yourself, focus on what you’re doing.</em> </p>
<p>A car engine roars to life and a moment later tires squeal as someone speeds out of the parking lot. Hoseok’s breath catches. The getaway driver has just abandoned his team at the first sign of getting caught. A beat after that, sirens sound just from outside the building as multiple cars pull in. The robbers are cornered. </p>
<p>Marlboro abandons the bank teller desk and runs over to the front doors to get a look at what they’re up against. His yell of frustration reveals that it’s not looking good for him. A booming voice through a speaker announces from outside, “This is the NYPD! Come out with your hands up!” </p>
<p>Sweaty is pushed to the side and Marlboro opens the front door just enough to yell out, “I have some demands!” </p>
<p>As the police exchange words with the leader, the hostages become more restless. People argue in whispers, trying to decide whether they should wait to be saved or rush their captors during the distraction. Hoseok tries to keep his cool, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. He has no idea what’s about to happen, and his skin buzzes from all the energy around him. His shoulders tense and he feels like a live wire about to snap. </p>
<p>The robbers notice the change in everyone’s attitude. </p>
<p>He can’t lose it, not now. He has to keep pressure on the wound, he has to keep the man alive. Keep everyone safe, keep Namjoon safe. </p>
<p>Lisp has stalked back over to where the hostages are curled up on the floor. He is wildly waving his gun around, yelling at anyone who meets his eyes. Hoseok tilts his head instinctively to get a better understanding of his surroundings. His headache is a borderline migraine at this point, and if he could see, his vision would be swimming. He doesn’t even notice when he fails to turn away as the robber looks straight at him. </p>
<p>That’s a mistake. </p>
<p>“You!” Lisp calls in his direction. “You look pretty smug for a blind mother fucker! Staring at me like that. Something funny?” </p>
<p>Namjoon leans forward to get Lisp’s attention. “He’s not looking any kind of way. How is he supposed to know if he’s staring at you?” </p>
<p>Always the one to stand up for him. Namjoon never thinks about himself first. Even when he’s staring down the barrel of a gun. Lisp switches his attention to Namjoon. <em>No</em>. </p>
<p>“I don’t like your attitude, man!” He approaches Namjoon hurriedly. <em>No.</em></p>
<p>The police outside are getting more assertive, and Marlboro is getting agitated. He knows this is a losing battle. Assured footsteps start crossing the roof of the bank, navigating to the ventilation system. The police are about to make a move. </p>
<p>“Always got something to say,” Lisp snarls. He aims his gun at Namjoon. </p>
<p>“Now hold on, I don’t think you want even more blood on your hands,” Namjoon tries to reason. His tone is cool, but his heart is racing. </p>
<p>“The cops have already surrounded us. Sorry to break it to you, but I’ve got nothing to lose.” </p>
<p>
  <em>NO.</em>
</p>
<p>Lisp fires his gun. </p>
<p>Hoseok doesn’t think about it first, he just moves. He throws himself at Namjoon and pushes him out of the way. The sound of the gun going off mixed with the screams of the hostages and the police outside deafens him. A hot pain pierces through his left shoulder. </p>
<p>Everything feels like a dream after that. He barely notices when he collides with the ground and knocks his head against the floor. White static fills all of his senses, just pieces of everything else slip through. The smell of fresh blood. The taste of gunpowder on his tongue. Someone screaming his name. </p>
<p>The clatter of a metal canister echoes as it is tossed into the vents, but it sounds so far away. </p>
<p>Hoseok burns. </p>
<p>Smoke permeates the bank and blinds everyone inside. </p>
<p>Hoseok chokes. </p>
<p>The front doors are forced open as police in protective gear burst in and tackle the robbers. Hostages yell and the robbers spit curses, and then people are fleeing the building. Hands are all over him, and someone is calling his name over and over, touching his face insistently. </p>
<p>Hoseok fades. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Sirens. Car horns. Voices. So loud, everything is so</em> loud. <em>The skin on his face burns, and he grinds the palms of his hands into his eyes. He can feel every crack in the road pressed against his back as if the gravel is made of needles.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>People are crowded around him, just staring and talking amongst themselves. He can hear every individual voice. His heart pounds in his chest, so loud it’s almost like he can hear every single heartbeat on the entire street. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get out of my way. Get out of my way!” A voice yells as someone pushes through the crowd. “Hoseokkie!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dad!” Hoseok calls out when he realizes who it is. His dad’s face comes into view above him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re gonna be okay, Hobi, just…” his dad looks around at the wreckage surrounding them. At the semi truck turned over on its side, the toppled barrels spilling liquid out onto the street. His expression shifts into one of pure fear, and he looks back down at Hoseok. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Close your eyes,” he orders, forcing calmness into his voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dad, it burns,” Hoseok whines as his dad starts using his t-shirt to wipe at the liquid that has spilled onto Hoseok’s face. “Why is everything so loud?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just close your eyes, Hobi, and don’t move.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The edges of his vision start to crackle as if someone has just shined a bright light in his face. Hoseok darts his gaze around to try and chase the blackness away, but it keeps on coming. He stares hard at his dad, studies the smile lines at the corners of the man’s eyes, at the furrow of his brow as he frowns in concern. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The darkness eats away at the view of his dad until there’s nothing left. He looks around, but it stays dark. “I-I can’t see…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” his dad asks, alarmed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t...I can’t see. I can’t see!” Hoseok repeats, dissolving into sobs. “I can’t see! Dad, I can’t see!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoseok is pulled into his dad’s arms in a tight embrace. He clings to his dad’s shirt. “I’m here, Hobi, just breathe. Somebody get us some help!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything is so loud. His face burns. Hoseok just cries.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I CAN’T SEE!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scream dies on his tongue when Hoseok suddenly wakes. An onslaught of sounds and smells barrage him on all sides. A nurse calling out orders as a heart monitor flatlines, a woman screaming while in labor a floor up, an ambulance speeding off with its sirens blasting. The smell of antiseptic and blood stings his nose with each inhale. </p>
<p>He’s in a hospital. </p>
<p>Someone’s fingers are interlaced with his own. That someone is talking to him. </p>
<p>“Hoseok, you’re okay. It’s me, it’s Namjoon. You’re in a hospital room. Can you hear me, Hobi?” he tries to focus on Namjoon’s soothing voice, to push everything else into the background. But he feels floaty, not in control of his own body. </p>
<p>He was shot, wasn’t he? Then why doesn’t he feel any pain? Probably for the same reason that he can’t hone any of his senses. The damn IV in his right hand. </p>
<p>Namjoon smells like the citrusy cologne he puts on every morning. The sound of his breathing is a little uneven. Has he been crying? Hoseok nods along to his best friend’s voice. </p>
<p>“No...no meds,” Hoseok mumbles. His tongue is heavy in his mouth. He wiggles his right hand. </p>
<p>“Hoseok, you were just shot two hours ago. You need the IV,” Namjoon tells him. </p>
<p>“Can’t focussss.” He reaches to pull out the IV with his left hand, but is restrained. His left arm is wrapped in a sling. Namjoon stifles a laugh behind his palm. Hoseok glares in his direction.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but you just look so funny when you pout,” Namjoon says between his laughter. </p>
<p>“Wha’ happened?” Hoseok asks. </p>
<p>That sobers Namjoon up. He grips Hoseok’s hand again. “One of the bank robbers shot you. They were trying to shoot me, but you pushed me out of the way. I don’t know how you knew it was coming, but you probably saved my life.” </p>
<p>Hoseok’s heartbeat speeds up, as does the monitor next to him. “Tha’s my job.” he shrugs with one shoulder. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. But you’re supposed to do that in the courtroom. Not when there are guns pointed at you.” </p>
<p>Hoseok snorts, hoping Namjoon will chalk it up to him being high. If only he knew what Hoseok got up to every night. Luckily, he isn’t out of it enough to say this out loud. </p>
<p>“You saved that other guy, too. The one who got shot for trying to call for help. I asked the doctor while you were asleep, they said he’s in surgery but is expected to recover well.” </p>
<p>“I guess that makes you like a superhero, doesn’t it?” Someone says while carefully opening the door to his hospital room. </p>
<p>“Hi, Yoongi!” Namjoon greets brightly. Then, in a quieter voice he says to Hoseok, “Yoongi is giving you an unimpressed look.” </p>
<p>“You always seem to be running into trouble, don’t you?” Yoongi asks. He walks further into the room and starts scribbling away at a clipboard in his arms. </p>
<p>“It’s not <em>my</em> fault the bank got robbed!” Hoseok whines. That makes both of his friends laugh. </p>
<p>“No, I suppose it isn’t,” Namjoon admits. “They were all arrested, by the way. Apparently their getaway driver escaped just in time, though.” </p>
<p>That’s okay. Hoseok will find him once he gets this stupid sling off. </p>
<p>“Everyone else is safe?” Hoseok asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the cops came in right after they heard the gun go off. Everyone got out fine.” Namjoon reassures. Hoseok smiles at that. </p>
<p>It turns out that even as a civilian he can be helpful after all. Still, he doesn’t plan on letting Namjoon go to the bank without him for at least a year after this whole fiasco. Yoongi sets down the clipboard on a side table next to the hospital bed. He lovingly runs his fingers through Hoseok’s mussed up hair. Hoseok can’t help but lean into his boyfriend’s touch. </p>
<p>“You are required to wear the sling for six weeks, and no excessive movement with your left shoulder for two weeks after that.” Yoongi says in his Nurse Voice. But he keeps petting Hoseok, which succeeds in being a very confusing combination. </p>
<p>Hoseok nods in pretend agreement. As if he’s going to take a month off from being Daredevil. Yoongi will have to hold him down if he wants that to happen. </p>
<p>“I’m not above sitting on you if that’s what it takes,” Yoongi comments. </p>
<p>Damn. </p>
<p>Hoseok must pout again, because Namjoon bursts into laughter once more. He might be laughing at Hoseok’s expense, but the sound of his best friend’s joy dissuades all of his worries at the moment. Namjoon is alive. He’s safe. Today was probably one of the worst days of Hoseok’s life, and he knows there will be more to come. One day he might not be able to save everyone. </p>
<p>But today, he protected his loved ones. His best friend and his boyfriend are here, with him, happy and content.</p>
<p>That’s good enough for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will Hoseok ever not get hurt in this series? Idk. Just wondering for the future, who should be the secretary at K&amp;J's law firm?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>